Burn Notice Turn Around
by irishiiiz97739
Summary: Story picks up where my last story more or leaves off. With our happy gun toting family living on the island of Majorca.
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the waters edge the little boy looked intently at the sand beneath his feet looking for interesting treasures that he could collect and bring to his Mommy as a present. In his little hand he was clutching four little rocks that he had found and was looking for one more to complete his collection. Just as the small swell came over the tops of his feet Carlito saw a bright flash of color as the water slowly ebbed away from him. Bending down he brushed his fingers in the sand and as the fine grains and water filtered through his fingers the bright green object that caught his eye was left behind. Closing his fingers he straightened to examine the polished glass he believed to be a beautiful jewel that she could add to her box of trinkets. Turning to look back up the beach he smiled and waved back at where his Mommy was sitting on her towel watching him. As she waved back at him, Carlito noticed two people walking up to take a seat a few feet from from his Mommy. Carlito immediately tagged them as tourists right away as they had what his Daddy liked to describe the "pasty white limbs of the tourista's". After his Mom's wave back to him, Carlito turned to make one last pass along the waters edge for anything that might meet his standards for collectible treasure.

As Fiona lowered her hand to her side she became aware of the couple taking up a position just off to her right and almost immediately her senses went on alert. Though they had the pasty white limbs of tourists, their limbs were well muscled and there was something in the way that they were carrying themselves as they arranged their blanket and settled in that made her feel wary at their presence.

Fiona's first instinct was to call to Charley and collect their things to go but she fought back the urge and instead she focused her attention on Charley and his quest along the waters edge.

After watching Charley for a few more moments the couple next to her were almost forgotten until Fi was startled to hear the woman ask her a question in English and not American English but the Queens English. Fi froze at this unexpected sound and tried hard to look nonchalant as if she had no idea she was being spoken to. Then the woman switched to Spanish and repeated the same question...Is that your little boy? Fi feigned confusion as she turned to look at the woman knowing she couldn't keep ignoring her obvious inquiry. Fi answered in French feigning no understanding of her question. Hoping the woman would think she was a tourist as well.

The woman immediately switched to French and repeated the question.

"He is a handsome little boy. Is he your son?"

Fi could only smile and nod her head in reply. Suddenly, she felt uneasy at the woman's persistence at getting Fi's attention.

Continuing in French what the woman said next turned Fi's blood cold. "Surprising Ms. Glenanne, our files show you have no children. Unless, of course, You and Mr. Westen were clever enough" nodding to where Charley was now walking back toward their location on the beach. "to keep this a little secret but I don't think so."

Fi looked at the man who was staring straight ahead at the water then back to her new inquisitor and waited for her to continue. "Yes, Ms. Glenanne we know who you are, we know who young Charley is as well. And we also know you are here with former CIA agent who is presumed dead: Michael Westen".

Fi could only stare at the woman as options raced through her mind. After analyzing all of them she knew all were futile and out of the question. In the old days she would have fought them and run but not with Charley, not any more. So Fi decided to face the problem head on.

"What do you want?"

"Oh see there Peter. She didn't do anything stupid. You owe me 10 pounds" The man merely nodded but never took his eyes off the water. She continued "Well, Ms. Glenanne, as much as I would love to discuss business here in this beautiful setting I would much prefer a better location. So Peter and I would love for you to meet us tomorrow at nine a.m. In Portal Nous on the Carrer Benito. There is a quaint little cafe on the corner of Carrer Japo and Carrer Benito and we can all get together and have a proper introduction. All right?"

The man sitting silently raised his hand in a half pointing motion and Fi turned her head to see Charley running towards them.

"Ms Glenanne. We haven't had your answer"

"yes, all right I will be there"

"Good then, smart woman."

Fi turned in time to see Charley leap on to the blanket landing on his knees. He spilled his treasures onto the blanket and with great excitement he began to show Fi the items he had found. Then he held out the most special one of all, the polished green sea glass." Fi made all of the appropriate sounds of approval but inside all she wanted to do was grab Charley and spending a few moments more with Charley in this fashion, she informed Charley it was time for them to go and began to gather their things. As she lifted the beach tote to her shoulder she couldn't help but glance once more at the couple. Both were reclined back on their towels as if they were any other tourist there to simply to soak up the Majorcan sun.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fi walked up the steps to their home located in the hills high above Son Matias. She worried about what she was going to tell Michael. She had debated with herself on the way home as to whether or not she should say something now or wait until later. Keeping something like this from him she knew she would pay a price but telling him about the run in now she felt would only make things worse. As she entered their home, Fi closed the door behind her and had Charley go upstairs and get ready for a bath. She took their beach things and left them by the side door and out of old habit checked the area to make sure nothing looked out of place. She could hear the muffled sounds of Mike's Sig as he fired it in the range located down in the basement. The home they had selected was a three hundred year old stone structure that was partially built into the side of a hill. The basement itself extended into the hill providing them with and excellent sound proofed gun range. She walked down the long hallway that led to the door that opened to the gun range it was protect by a 21st century security system. Typing in the code to unlock the door she turned the handle to open the large wooden door and enter the range, Fi could see that Michael was in between magazines and preparing to reload.

"Hey!" She called out.

Michael turned to Fi and smiled. "Hey, you're back early." he had his ear protection perched on the top of his head. "Thought you guys wouldn't be back for another hour at least"

"Yeah, well" she hugged him from behind as he continued reloading the magazine. "The sun and all of the annoying tourists were beginning to get to me and Charley was getting a little tired."

"Well, I am almost done here just let me clean the Sig and I will be up soon. I bought some fresh fish when I was in town earlier and I thought we could have a little salad with it."

"Hmm, sounds good" she stepped away from him and turned to go back out and as she did Mike stopped her with his next question.

"Fi? Is everything OK?"

"Yes,fine. Just a little tired from all the sun" she gave him a half smile and turned to leave.

Mike nodded at her answer and turned his attention back to his ammo but as she closed the door behind her he looked back at the now closed door.

She left Michael and went up to Charley to get him ready for a bath. It seemed he had brought home most of the beach in his clothing and in his hair. As Charley played in the water in his tub she saw the "treasures" on the counter. She couldn't stop replaying the episode with the two agents in her head. She was trying to figure out where they were from and it always came back to the same group. MI6. England's version of the CIA. They had her dead to rights right now and they knew it. There is no doubt they gave her the 24 hours just so she could fret over night and therefore, put her in a weaker position when she met with them tomorrow. She knew she was going to meet with them, there was no choice. She had no doubt the three of them would never make it off the island if they tried. The best thing to do would be to meet them and see what they knew and learn their weaknesses. One thing she has learned from Mike after all of these years was waiting and getting an idea of what exactly you are up against is the only way to see your opportunities and exploit them. Their was no doubt they needed something from her. What she wasn't sure about how much they were going to ask of Mike.

"Mum, I am ready to get out now" Charlie's statement broke Fi out of her reverie and she grabbed a towel for Charley to step into.  
After getting him into his pajamas they both could smell the meal Michael was preparing for their dinner and went downstairs. Charley couldn't wait to show his Daddy the pirate jewels he found on the beach that day.

After putting Charley to bed Mike came down and entered into the kitchen where Fi was seated and poured himself a glass of wine, waving the bottle in Fi's direction she shook her head and he poured the rest into his glass and sat down across from her.

"So" Michael said in his best Irish brogue "what has the wee lass Ms. Glenanne so pre-occupied this evening?"

She laughed at his attempted at humor and replied. "Well, we have Jesse and Sam coming tomorrow and I was just thinking about seeing them and a little bit about home. Miami home"

Michael grimaced a little at the last part of her statement. "I know, I think about it too and my Mom, Nate everything. Fi, you know I am sorry about this right. This is not how I envisioned any of this ending up that first day I woke up in the seedy motel room."

"Oh Michael. I don't blame you for anything. How many times early on did you try to keep me away? I wouldn't leave well enough alone. You know I loved you then just as I love you now and even at our lowest point together deep down I knew I would do it all for you again."

Michael kissed her after this statement and together they began their plans for Sam and Jesse's arrival.

The next morning Fi opened her eyes to the sound of her boys in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She rolled over and looked at the clock it was seven a.m no lazy bones in this house. After putting on her robe she went downstairs and as she entered the kitchen there was a fresh pot of loose leaf tea steeping.  
"So had you heard from Sam or Jesse?" She asked Mike as she began to prepare her tea.

"Yep, Sam arrived late last night and Jesse is due in a couple of hours." He spooned some scrambled eggs onto a plate for himself and Charley and then waved a helping at Fi who nodded her head. He spooned some onto a plate and handed it to her as he continued.  
"Carlito and I will be going down to the Port and wait for Jesse's ferry to come in and then we are going to meet with Sam."

"Oh my it sounds like you two are going to be some busy guys today"

"I can't wait to see Uncle Sam" Charley added. "He said the next time he came for a visit he would teach me how to plant a bug" Looking up at Fiona he then asked "Mom why does Uncle Sam want to put the bugs on the plants? Since you are always trying to kill them."

At this Fi looked at Michael and he just laughed and grabbed their now empty plates and put them in the dishwasher and said "Never mind, Charley. It's time for us to go."

As the boys left the house Fi went up to get ready for her meeting with her new friends at the cafe. She was no longer afraid or filled with dread. Instead, she went back to what she knew best and that was the inner calm of someone who knew how to handle explosives and shoot a gun with a sharpshooters accuracy. In other words she allowed her training as an IRA operative to kick in.

She arrived at the area of the meeting point over an hour early and observed the area within a two block radius for any existing surveillance. She saw three possible targets that could have been sent there to observe her arrival. Careful to stay out of their line of site she then started to watch the cafe and the people who entered and exited. After she was confident that there wasn't some sort of set up all ready in place she entered the small cafe and immediately took the table farthest from the from door and with a sweeping view of the room and out the large windowed doors that opened to the outdoor eating area.  
Then she waited and at exactly 9:00 a.m. Her new friends entered the cafe and walked straight over to her table. Giving her the idea that they had cased the place before entering. No doubt trying to make sure she was alone and not with the very dangerous Michael Westen.

She decided to set the tone and greeted them first.

"Good morning" she smiled her most cunning smile and went on to ask "can I get you some coffee"

Both just looked at her and nodded as the server brought over her tea. In perfect Spanish she ordered both agents a coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Glenanne" as usual she began to do the talking "I am happy to see that you did not run or decide to blow this meeting off"

"Where would I have gone? I have no doubt you would have stopped us before we could have stepped a foot off this island"

"You would be correct on that assumption Ms. Glenanne." Before the woman could continue Fi had grown decidedly tired of the use of her formal name.

"Please, Call me Fi"

"Oh right, a proper introduction would be called for, you all ready know my companion's name as Peter and you can call me Anne." Fi noticed her use of the words call me Ann.

"All right, then Fi. And you are absolutely right about trying to leave Majorca. We would have stopped you and we would have made it known to our friends at Langely that the man the CIA thought dead and buried was in fact alive and living on an island off of the coast of Spain and you Ms...I mean Fi. You would have been arrested and brought back to England where you stand trial for your past crimes as an IRA terrorist"

Fi kept her face neutral, thankful for all of her years as an arms dealer which taught her how to keep calm in even the most desperate of negotiations. She waited for them to continue.

"As you know Ms Glenanne the statute of limitations never runs out for people like you and given your history after you supposedly left the IRA. Gun running, arms dealing and bomb making. Well the sky Is the limit, really"

"So you both seem to be well informed about me. How about telling me who you are and what you want from me. My guess would be MI6"

"Right to the point I like that" the woman continued. "and you would be correct in identifying the service branch that we work for"

Fi decided to let them talk so she could gather as much data about them as they seems to have about her and Michael. Fi began to realize the man, Peter who had said very little up until now was actually the one running things. She began to study him as the woman began to speak. He was obviously listening to everything being said but she could tell the way the annoying woman would at times defer to him when certain bits of info were said. As if to confirm she hadn't given away too much.  
Suddenly, she heard the woman say a name she hadn't thought of in several years and it snapped her focus back on the woman.

"I'm sorry" she interrupted "What did you just say?"

"We a want you to help us bring down your old friend Armand Arnot. We have expended enough resources in trying to bring him down. So we decided to bring in an old acquaintance."

At this Fi sat forward in her chair and hissed through her teeth at "Anne"

"Are you crazy? Expended resources? How many have you lost? There is no way in hell I would get involved with Armand again. Let alone help you take him down. Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?"

Fi sat back and began to raise her tea to her lips her mind racing at the thought of having to meet with Armand again. She could not even fathom working against him. Probably the most dangerous person in her past and the repercussions would be horrific if he ever found out she was even at a meeting discussing the very subject.

"Ms. Glenanne" at the mention of her name Fi looked up into the eye's of the man who until now has said nothing. His voice was very clipped and direct.  
"Their seems to be a misunderstanding here. You seem to think you have an option here when, in fact, you do not. You will assist us in bringing down Mr. Arnot. Now whether or not you chose to ask for Mr. Westen and his friends help is strictly up to you but you my dear, you are going to assist us in taking out Mr. Arnot."

Fi looked at him and asked "bring him down or take him out? Which one did you mean?"  
Both agents merely stared at her and did not answer. Finally she asked. "You knew Sam and Jesse were coming today. That is why you waited?"

Peter replied "Hi-Ho the gang is all here. A most impressive group at that and based on our reviews of what you accomplished in Miami. Your group is as good as any special ops team Her Majesty's Army ever produced."

Fi sat for a few moments before saying "What guarantees do I have that you won't turn us in when it is all over"

The woman Ann returned to being the spokesperson."no guarantee Ms. Glenanne. Although, I will tell you we have no obligation to share everything with Langely. You do the job at hand and we will discuss what Langely does and does not find out.

Fi knew she was trapped and at this time had no way out. She looked back at the agents and asked. "How much time do I have?"

As if to put a final point on her choices Peter answered her question. "you have two days to discuss this with Michael and your friends. Here is a phone I will call you with a time and place for us all to meet and have a little chat. Again, Ms. Glenanne. I do not care if they help you or not. But you my dear will most definitely be used to draw Armand out and bring him down.z


	3. Chapter 3

After the two agents walked out of the cafe Fiona sat alone to digest the offer she was just given by the two MI6 agents. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. She hated the fact that these two people walked into their lives and disrupted the idyllic world they had been living these past months. She was never living under the delusion that it would be forever. She had been involved in this kind of life much too long but she had hoped they could live longer than 8 months without someone finding them. She began to wonder who might have given them the information but as she did this her thoughts naturally turned to the man they wanted her help in bringing down. Armand Arnot.  
Her brother Sean and his best friend Padraic Donnelly introduced her to the world of the IRA when she was a very young girl just after the death of her sister. It wasn't until after the IRA truce with the British that Fi's true career as a gun dealer began and it was her reputation as both a bomb maker and fearless fighter that brought her into the orbit of Armand and ironically, Michael Westen. She had a whirl wind romance with Michael that started in the Black Sand Pub and ended just as quickly when he was pulled out by his handler, the bastard, Tom Card.  
The loss of Michael hurt her to no end but it also seemed to cause her to elevate her arms dealing career. Graduating from small arms and basic explosives she and Padraic had travelled to Germany to facilitate the purchase of some RPG missiles and guidance components. It was in the murky little bar in Germany that she and Armand crossed paths and for a short while they even intertwined and it was her time with Armand where Fi really honed her skills with all types of weapons and ordinance and her bomb making skills were brought to a new level of skill fullness. But is was also when she found out what Armand was really about, that his ruthlessness knew no bounds. His victims were indiscriminate, and it had become a world she she no longer wanted to be involved with. So she left Armand and had taken herself to New York where she facilitated deals between buyers and sellers and making her own small deals on the side. It was while she was in New York that she got a call from a single star motel in Miami calling her to come take care of the man passed out in one of their rooms and when the Manager read his name from the license they had found in his wallet, Fi's heart skipped a beat and she immediately flew to Miami to be with the man that she knew would be the only man she would love.  
As Fi stood to go and meet with Mike and the Boys as she affectionately called them, her only concern now was how she was going to tell him what was about to come.

Michael and Jesse watched as Sam finished off the last of the Choricitos in red cider with gusto, it had been his second order while waiting for Fi to catch up with them. Jesse and Michael had only been able to eat a few of the spicy little sausages. The heat of the peppers did not seem to affect Sam in the slightest. Sam then grabbed his glass of beer and emptied the last of his Belgian beer in one swift swallow.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, Mike"  
"Can...I get you another beer?"  
"Glad to see your psychic abilities haven't diminished Miguel."

Mike smiled at Sam and realized just how much he missed his best friend and he was happy that Sam found someone to love and support him in the manner he had wanted to become accustomed. Waving at the server for more beer Mike picked up the conversation where they had left off.

"I don't know, Sam. Fi seems to be trying to settle in but I worry that maybe this life is too slow paced for her. I'm afraid I will walk into the house one day and she will be in the kitchen cooking the ingredients to make Plastic explosives instead of soup, just so she doesn't lose her touch"

The server stopped at their table and placed a new round of beers in front of them and as he cleared the remnants of their meal and left Mike continued  
"She spends most of her time with _Carlito_" Mike had emphasized Charley's new name with some disdain in his voice "he keeps her busy but I know it is not something she was really planning on doing. She loves the kid and I even surprised myself with how much I care for him and would do anything for him but to continue to ask Fi to give up her life" he shook his head and reached for his beer but before he drank he finished his thought "to give up the world she was used to and thrived in. I don't know Sam" with the last statement Mike took a swig from his beer and waited for Sam to reply.

Sam for his part watched his friend as he spoke, he could tell this new life wasn't exactly what Mike had expected as well.

"Look Mike. I know it has been hard for you and Fi with this hiding business but what are you going to do?" He sat forward in his chair out of habit to prevent any unwanted eavesdroppers. "I mean you have Charley now and you two can't go galavanting off and leaving C4 laying around like it is play dough. That life is over for both of you, all of you."

When Sam had finished all three looked at where Charley was sitting on the retaining wall that ran next to them separating them from the crowded sidewalk beyond. He was entertaining himself with the coloring book Sam had brought to him from Elsa.

"Mike, think about it Man" picking up where Sam left off Jesse continued "the last seven years has been one adrenaline rush after another. It's like a drug and after a while of being with out it you will stop thinking about it"

Mike nodded at Jesse and answered. "I understand what you are saying Jesse but at least you have a job, a purpose. Me I don't know, what about you Sam? Do you miss it? You know Miami, the adrenaline rush of it?"  
Sam looked down at his beer and then took a drink, more to think about his answer than because he needed to drink. Then he answered "Yeah, kinda. I mean. I don't miss the getting punched in the face by my best friend then falling off a bridge into the water, part"  
At this last part Sam looked side ways at his friend with a slight grin on his face.  
Mike gave a slight laugh and looked away. When he turned back he said "you're going to milk that aren't you Sam"

"Sure wouldn't you?" Sam turned serious again."Listen Mike, there is one thing I know for sure and that is Fi is in love with you and she loves that kid too. This life of tranquillity and leisure will begin to grow on you"

Jesse joined in "Sam's right, Mike. Give it some time once you and Fi and Carlito here spend some time just relaxing and getting used to this life as a family. The very thought of returning to the life of spook intrigue will be out of the question"

Mike nodded and as he was about to reply to Jesse he noticed Fi had entered the restaurant's outdoor terrace and was approaching their table. As Michael stood to greet Fi he whispered "I hope you are right Jesse"


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona stood just inside the big windowed doors and looked out towards where the Boys, as she was now fondly calling them, were sitting. They seemed to be interested in something Charley was doing but she couldn't see what it was that caught their eye. She walked out onto the patio and headed directly towards the table where they were sitting. She debated with herself how she was going to tell them about their newest predicament and decided that she couldn't bring it up in front of Charley but that she wasn't going to be able keep it from Michael too much longer.

Fiona smiled as she closed in on the table and Michael was the first to look up and spot her. He rose up and smiled at her approach and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her chair out. Sam and Jesse were about to stand as well but she waved at them to stay sitting.

"Hello, Sam. Jesse. You two are looking good. Sam, I never thought I would hear my self say this to you but married life seems to be working out for you nicely".

Sam smiled and replied "getting plenty of Sammy-time is the key".

Jesse sitting next to him could only roll his eyes and added "that and unlimited access to one of the best spas in Paris does wonders too"

"My body is a finely tuned instrument and it needs to be cared for." And with that he took a swig from his beer glass

There was a time when Fiona would have been mildly repulsed by his comment but now she found it comforting. "Well, she must be doing something right. You are actually using a glass for your beer. That's real progress."

All Sam could manage for his reply was a mild glare in her direction.

Charley now noticing Fiona's arrival ran over and climbed into her lap to show her his latest artistic creation. Fiona gave him a hug and made approving comments on his picture. They stayed this way until the group finished one more round of drinks then headed back to Michael and Fiona's home with Sam and Jesse taking Charley at the young boys insistence, with them in their rental car. Michael was driving their car and as the two of them travelled the long road that led up to their private drive, Fiona tried to discretely keep an eye out for any one who may be following, she was pretty sure they weren't. Even though she had no doubt they were keeping tabs on her and Michael, she knew their options for leaving the island were limited. So the necessity of something so obvious as a tail would be silly.

Mike for his part noticed Fi's ritual for picking out a tail the moment she started. Though he was the one driving and she was trying hard not to be obvious, her quick peeks up into the mirror mounted on the passenger side sunshade he knew something was going on with her. He was determined to find out what.

"Fiona, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" She replied casually.

"Yes Fi. The way you keep looking into your mirror there, I can tell you are checking to see if we are being followed. At lunch just now you seemed a little preoccupied and since yesterday I would say you seemed a little distant. You stayed up until 2 this morning shooting your Walther and the HK with silver slide. So yes wrong? Tell me what is going on"

Fi debated with herself for all of one second about delaying the truth instead she replied. "Michael, We...I have a problem a big problem" after apologizing for not telling him about her run in with MI-6 right away, Fiona began to tell Michael everything.

Fiona had finished her story just as Michael had pulled the car to a stop in the large flagstone parking area in front of their house. Waiting for him to react in a negative way both because of her not telling him about the initial run-in and because of the added danger of their cover being blown she braced herself for his anger. Instead it was Michaels complete lack of reaction that caught Fi by surprise.

Michael had listened to Fiona as she tried to explain everything that happened with her first encounter with Peter and Anne, if that was their real names. At first he was hurt that she hadn't come to him first but he could understand her wish to get all of the information before telling him and she was probably right that he would have insisted upon coming along or at least providing some sort of back up. After, the hurt was replaced by a small thrill. Michael found himself actually thinking this was something he couldn't wait to get more information about and a mission he would love to take on."A mission" he thought himself. Though Armand was not someone to take lightly, Michael had no doubt they could do what the agents were asking of them. Michael knew he was going to be a part of this and was hoping Fi wouldn't try to keep him out. The problem or problems were of course, Charley and what will they do with him and will the British Secret Service keep their word about their location. Like Fiona he had no doubt their identities would have been eventually found out and they had made provisions for such an event but he was also hoping for their current plan lasting a little longer than few months and there is Charley. How can they take anything on with even the slightest bit of risk with Charley depending on them. That thought alone brought Michael back to reality. As he brought the car to a stop in front of the house Michael could see Jesse and Sam had made it back and were already inside with Charley. Realizing Fiona had now stopped her story and was waiting for a response. Michael called to mind the conversation he just had with Jesse and Sam not more than two hours ago and as he was about to form his response to Fiona's information, Sam had come out of the house with beer in hand and opened Fi's side of the door. Grateful for the interruption Mike waved and opened his car door.

"Hey you two, took you long enough. Charley is running poor Jesse ragged with is new found kick boxing skills."  
Michael exited his side of the car and looked at Sam and replied "Sam, we got problems."

Sam looked from Michael to Fiona then back and took a drink from his beer. "Jeeze Mikey. What is it with you two? Jesse and I left you alone for 20 minutes and somehow you find trouble?"

Michael looked at Fiona and replied. "Well, apparently we didn't just find it, it found us yesterday. But either way we are in trouble lets go inside and we can talk about it."

They all turn to go into the house and both men gave Fiona one last glance. Fiona for her part raised her chin in defiance and pushed her way between the two and led them into the house. As they entered into the great room they found Jesse holding Charley upside down by his ankles and threatening to drop him on the couch. Charley for his part was giggling uncontrollably and it was Michael who broke the moment between the two.

"Hey Jesse, when you are through with Charley there, we need to have a chat about some business that has come up"

Jesse sensing something was up spun Charley so he was upright again and asked him if he could go make him one of his cool drawings. Charley wanting to please his Uncle Jesse ran off to his room to create the perfect drawing.

Watching Charley run off the group settled into their seats around the room. Michael had grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and for Sam another beer he held a second out towards Jesse. Who took it and settled into his own chair.

"Fiona" began Michael "go ahead and fill them in" Fiona repeated the events that occurred starting at her first meeting at the beach. When she finished they sat silent for a moment. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"Well then, it sounds like your...our little vacation is over. It's obvious you two don't have much choice in what you are going to have to do." He then added with some reservation "you are going to go after Armand?"

Michael responded "yeah, I don't think we have a choice and even though those two agents planned their visit to coincide with your visit, it doesn't mean you need to take part. Fi and I can probably manage Armand and I will not ask you and Jesse to get sucked in. You have Elsa to think about and..." Before he could continue Sam interrupted.

"Look Mike. I know what you are going to say and I can't speak for Jesse here, but there is no way I am going to leave you and Fi here alone with some British spooks as your backup in this." Jesse then leaped in with his opinion  
"Me too Mike. Beside as CEO of Security for Elsa's hotels, I feel it would be part of my responsibility to keep Sam here out of trouble and make sure he returns to Elsa safely"

Sam looked at Jesse and tipped his beer at him and said "thanks, Pal"

Jesse replied with a shrug "de nada".

Fiona who had remained silent during the Michael's speech and Sam and Jessie's exchange had decided she had heard enough.

"Wait a minute. Right now those agents only said they needed me to draw out Armand. Which shouldn't be a problem. You two" nodding in the direction of where Sam and Jesse were seated "don't need to be a part of this and you" she turned to look at Michael head on "You have to think about Charley. You can't be involved with anything that would put you at risk, Michael"

Michael looked down at his yogurt and thought about what she had said. She was right about one thing. Sam and Jesse did not need to be a part of this but there was one thing she was completely wrong about and that was the part where he wouldn't be involved. There was no way he was going to allow her to go anywhere near Armand without his presence near by. He knew exactly how dangerous Armand could be. He had read the CIA's dossier files on the man himself. MI-6 is one of the top agencies in the world with top agents but he would never leave Fiona's safety and well being on this mission to anyone other than himself. Charley was going to be a problem though. Charley's Mother was completely out of the picture now. Arrested for her part in a gambling scam back in Vegas she was now doing time. They had made Sam and Elsa his legal guardians in case anything should happen to Fi and himself. He decided this would be the best course of action in terms of what to do with Charley while they are off trying to bring down one of the biggest arms dealers around.

"Sam" he looked his friend in the eyes as he spoke. "Fi is right. We can't ask you and Jesse to get involved with this" Sam shook his head and turned away as Mike continued "you and Jesse have normal lives now. We can't ask you to give that all up to get involved with another government agency. But what you can do is take Charley with you back to Paris and keep him safe with you and Elsa."

Michael could see Sam was not taking the idea of being relegated to babysitter for Charley well. They had been through so much together and he loved Sam like a brother and with some guilt, at times he felt more so than his own brother, Nate. He continued "Sam, listen taking care of Charley and keeping him safe is just as important as being there, with us." Michael turned to Jesse. "And Jesse I appreciate you wanting to help out as well but I think Fiona" he turned to look at Fiona to emphasize the next point he was about to make "and myself are going to take this on ourselves. We are going to meet with these agents together" when he said the last word Fi looked away then back again at Michael.

Both men looked at Michael and could tell that pushing their involvement with MI-6 and their plan for Armand would get them nowhere. But each shared a glance that confirmed they would keep tabs on the pair and at the slightest hint of things going wrong, they would be getting involved.

"Okay Mike" Sam acquiesced to Michael's wishes "I will take Charley back to Elsa but you promise to call if you feel you need back up or if you feel something isn't breaking right with those agents. Jesse and I will be there"

"I know Sam."

Fiona got up and walked over to where Sam was standing and put her hand on his shoulder and said "Sam, I know you would do anything for Mike and I but taking care of Charley would give us peace of mind. I don't want them to get a hold of Charley and try to use him against us so knowing that he is safe and well cared with you and Elsa would be one less worry for us while dealing with Armand."

Sam looked down at Fi and could only reply "I know and I know in the long run it is probably the right thing."

"Michael...seriously Bro." Jesse added "You and Fi will call us if you need back up or anything, right?" Michael nodded "yes, Jesse and there really isn't anyone else I would trust with this. Besides I figure you and Sam could use your resources to keep up with intel as we need it. I don't like the way this thing feels."

They spent the rest of the evening trying to put the recent discussion behind them and just enjoy each others company by reliving past exploits and the people they encountered. Jesse recounted how he ran into one of their old "clients" at a private party being held at Elsa's hotel in New York. Sara and Christian, the rich couple that had hired Sam and Fiona to be security at a private party they were having in Miami. At the time, they had thought the threat was going to be a theft of some new battery Christian's company had invented instead it turned out to be a plotted kidnapping of Sara and at Fi's clever insistence it turned into a double kidnapping. Christian told Jesse how he was still embarrassed about his behavior and to be sure to let Fi and Mike know how sorry he was about it.

The group thought they had another day before their time together would be interrupted by the phone Fiona had been given by the agents. They were wrong. The phone rang very early the next morning, nearly a full day before it was supposed to. The British Agents called to advise Fiona that things had changed and that her time table had been accelerated and they wanted her response to their offer right then. Fiona looked up at Mike, who was now out of bed and had come around to stand right in front of her, listening to her side of the conversation.

"You two have left me very little choice but I will do it" she said the words with barely restrained anger and though Michael was only privy to Fiona's side of the conversation Michael he knew the next question was about his participation based on Fi's glance at him as she told them he would be taking part as well. Michael's only thought at that point was "try to keep me out". Fiona ended the conversation with the promise that the two of them would meet the agents at the same cafe as before the next morning at nine am.

Still not trusting this wasn't some elaborate set up for Mike and Fi's arrest they arrived early just as Fi had done before and once satisfied it wasn't a trap they entered the cafe to wait for the British agents. They also had Sam come along as the lone look out to make sure it was only the agents who entered the cafe. Just as before the agents entered at exactly nine a.m and took the empty seats across from Fi and Mike. This time it was the man who went by the name "Peter" who spoke first.

"Well this is an honor. Getting to meet the CIA's former number one agent: Michael Westen in the flesh. You have quite the reputation in our respective circles." Peter's demeanor had changed quite a bit from Fiona's original description of hime. Instead of being the silent disinterested part of the duo he was now the very talkative agent who seemed very eager to talk with Michael Westen.

"First Mr. Westen I just wanted you to know that those of us who first heard of your troubles with the CIA seven years ago found it hard to believe. But as you know CIA doesn't like it much when we meddle so we watched from afar the events that unfolded. We ourselves had kept some files on your friends Card and Anson. We had our own questions about some of the irregularities in their actions in working as CIA agents."

Michael just looked at the agent and sat forward his anger barely suppressed as the agent delivered to Michael the information in such a casual manner. Then Michael took a breath he knew it was the agent tying to shake him up so he could have the upper hand during their conversation about the job ahead. Michael smiled at the agent and simply said "that's great! Maybe you can share them with me, I would love to read them someday. Maybe we can even do a scrapbook together share our collection!"

Peter stared at Michael mindful of the man and his reputation and continued. "So Ms. Glenanne," bringing his eyes around to where Fiona was sitting to continue "I understand you and Mr. Westen are up for the job of drawing out Armand Arnot so that we may take him and his organization down? Is this correct?"

Fiona shot fire at the man with her eyes "Yes, we will help you with Armand. But I... we have a few conditions. First of all...Sam and Jesse are taking Charley back to Paris with them. They are going to look after Charley."

"So you decided not to include the other two then, too bad." Anne replied.

Michael spoke up to answer her inquiry "Sam and Jesse are not a part of this. I want you to be clear on this. They are no longer a part of anything Fiona and I do from this point forward".

"All right Mr. Westen, agreed"

Michael took a sip of his coffee and said " I have one more question that you need to answer before we continue here. Why did you move the timeline up? You called a day early, what changed?"

Both agents shared a glance and Peter was the one who answered. "We received intel that he would be moving again and fairly soon. Our current plans are based on him staying at his current location in Greece. We can't have him taking off without us knowing where he was going first and so we needed to move our timeline to adjust to this new intel."

Michael didn't like this at all. Men like Armand don't "suddenly change plans" unless they are spooked. His concern now is that these agents and who ever they are working with haven't already tipped their hand to Armand and that he is taking preventative action. They need Armand to be relaxed, well as relaxed as a murderous arms dealer could be. Otherwise, the risk to himself and Fiona just went up tenfold.

"All right" Michael then went on to lay out his rules. "This maybe your show but I am going to do things my way when it comes to Fiona and her safety. I am going to set things up for her I will orchestrate everything. She doesn't make a move without me. You guys are going to stay back and let us work. You will only provide support and intel as we need it"

The British agents for their part knew they were also over the proverbial barrel. Every undercover agent they had sent in to take down Armand was later found dead and this entire mission was becoming an embarrassment to the Agency. When they had, quite by accident found Fiona Glenanne, a former partner of Armand's and her new partner Michael Westen living on the island of Majorca, they saw their opportunity. It was true Peter and Anne had no problem keeping Mike and Fi's whereabouts from the people back at Langley but then again the people back at MI-6 really didn't know about Michael and Fiona either. After all, the two agents have had some bad luck of late and seeing how the CIA had botched the handling of Mr. Westen and his situation the two British agents saw their chance to have a top notch agent working for them and this situation with Armand Arnot was a perfect fit. They also realized that giving Fiona Glenanne and Michael Westen some free reign to do things their way would not only increase their odds of success but give them the benefit of deniability should this gamble go horribly wrong.

After they ended their meeting with the agents and left the cafe, satisfied with the deal they had made Fi and Michael began walking along the Promenade by the marina where they met up with a relieved Sam. Together they returned home where after filling in Jesse with all of the particulars they set about putting together a plan to bring down Armand Arnot.


	5. Chapter 5

Spreading the MI-6 dossier on Armand across the granite of the large kitchen island, Michael was the first to pick up a page and begin reading the detailed account of the arms dealer's life. The first thing Michael noticed about the report was that it had been culled together from different foreign intelligence agencies into one cohesive narrative of the man's activities over the last thirty years. Out of habit Michael had an open note pad within reach to jot down any facts that he thought might be helpful in their drawing up their plan for bringing down their target. Michael found getting back into spy mode again as easy as putting on a favorite suit. His first note that he made was about Armand's early life, he had started out as a street thug in one of the tougher neighborhoods in the Eastend of London. He had progressed rapidly through the ranks not because of his brawling prowess but because of his business savvy. He quickly graduated from drugs into the gun running side of the business.  
Some police observations had noted how he actually had a disdain for drug sellers as being beneath him and that his real talent lay in the selling of weapons. Soon Armand out grew his local neighborhood and expanded his business of dealing weapons into the surrounding parts of The British Empire which included the very rich fertile ground of Ireland and the IRA. His inventory also began to expand from simple automatic and semi automatic weapons to the more explosive types: grenades, Claymores, all types of land mines that still bring horror to the memories of many African country's still finding them. Bigger and better, or worse depending on which end of the deal you were sitting on and with 10 years of his first gun deal Armand graduated to a full fledged anything you need arms dealer and in the the case of the latter, he had become a major player in world events by selling weapons to which ever side could afford his prices. Sometimes, he would be selling to sides fighting each other, to Armand there were no sides just deals for cash.

As Michael read over the files, old memories and feelings about the years he spent with his friends trying to resolve his burn notice with the CIA came back and filled him with some anger. He now had a new fear that he might be putting them all back into danger with yet another agency. Michael already knew enough about Armand and how he operated, so coming up with a plan to bring him close enough to MI-6 for them to arrest was not a big concern.  
They had pretty much figured that out that the best credentials they had to use with Armand was Michaels new reputation as a CIA agent killer. Michael had no regrets for what he did to Tom Card and he thought using that incident to get up close to Armand was just a perk. The plan it was decided would be that Fi would contact Armand on her own about selling some weapons and that she and Mike were going into business for themselves, smalltime just to keep the cash flow coming in. Armand for his part knew Fiona's track record but having Michael Westen on the payroll too, Armand would see that as a huge bonus. So hopefully, he would be the one to recruit the both of them into his inner circle where the duo would then work towards bringing Armand out into the open where MI-6 could finally arrest the man they had been chasing all of these years. The tricky part of the plan would be convincing Armand that they were going down too. They couldn't have anyone in Armand's business world or the CIA finding out they were involved as informants. Michael was uncomfortable with the fact that for that part of the plan to work they were going to have to trust the British agents. Michael had hoped that by reviewing these reports he would now get a better understanding of the agents they were now working with and the files he had before him were giving him a pretty good picture of who they were.

Judging by their reports and briefings back to their handlers these two seemed competent enough but it was apparent they were low level in the pecking order of the agency team they were operating for, his guess would be they were sent to follow up on some minor lead that brought them here to Majorca. Which probably led them to cross paths with Fiona a known former associate of Mr. Arnot and girlfriend of the supposedly dead but very much alive Michael Westen. They must have thought they hit the jackpot the agents knew that being low on their chiefs confidence list, this would be a prime opportunity to use Michael and Fiona to get Armand and getting the agents off of the scrub work detail.

Michael smiled ruefully to himself, as a spy Michael had learned one of the basic tenets of being a successful spy was not becoming some one else's asset. In a slight whisper to himself Michael uttered the words that he had tried to use on himself when he was pulled away from Fi for the first time by Tom Card.

"Love nothing, and nothing you love can be used against you." Once that rule is violated, "you've handed your enemies the key to destroying you."

Even as he finished the simple tenet he knew it was one he could never live by again. He loved Fiona and when it came to her there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect her from harm.

Michael was working on his second note pad completing his notes on the agents when he was distracted by the conversation that was now beginning to dominate the room. Sam's voice cut through Michael's concentration

"Oh Fi" Sam held up a picture for Fiona who was leaning over the back of the sofa to look over Sam's shoulder as he went through the stacks of surveillance and police arrest photos taken over the years.  
"Now this one taken of the two of you strolling along the Thames. It's perfection, see how the light catches you just right as you walk tucked into his arm. I'm telling you Fi black and white photography. Beautiful."  
Fiona reached out and took the photo from his hands and examined it closer.  
"Oh yeah, I remember this one we had just sold some handguns and automatic rifles to a Chechyan group. He took me shopping in SoHo..."

She then handed the photo off to Jesse who added "Nice!"

Sam held up another photo for their inspection. "Oh, and here's more of the cute couple. Fi, here you two are in Milan, Italy looks like you just finished shopping in the Fashion District" Fi then reached out for the picture "oh yeah...Prada, Gucci, hmmmmm, I miss it."

Michael had stopped what he was doing and had begun to stare at the three of them as they continued to examine the pictures and take a walk down Fi's memory lane. Michael's eyes had taken on a bit of a squinty hardness as he listened and he found himself addressing Sam.

"Sam"  
"Yeah, Mike"  
"What are you doing"  
"Oh" with a quick glance at Fi who had suddenly adopted a demeanor of forced "who me" innocence. He stood up and came over to where Michael was working.

"Well, Mikey, Fi and I were just going through these old surveillance photo's and trying to get a feel for the guy, you know" with a hint of playful teasing in his voice Sam looked at Michael a little sideways and brought his thumb to his bottom lip. He could tell their little impromptu game hit its mark. Michael was jealous but trying to very hard not to be. "taking a look at all of his favorite places to shop. As you know learning where a man shops tells you a lot about the guy."

"Taking a look at all of his favorite places to shop" Michael repeated as he looked over Sam's shoulder at Fi who had taken the seat just vacated by Sam. She had pulled her long beautiful brown hair around to the side and taken a small strand of it and pulled it up under her nose, her fingers twisting the strand just above her mouth, there was a sly smile playing about her lips. She was looking at Michael with her green eyes dancing with laughter.

"Sam, if we ever need to nab Armand for a simple shoplifting you will be my go to guy for intel"

Suddenly, Michael looked at his watch and realized that between the four of them they had been working for almost eleven hours straight. The only rest any of them had was when they broke for dinner with Charley and then took turns keeping him entertained until he was finally put to bed.

With one last glare at Sam, Michael looked at Fi and said with a playful smile of his own. "All right, I think we should get some rest. We can pick this up in the morning"

The British agents had been kind enough to give them two days to review the file and come up with a plan and although Michael felt he could keep going with the review for hours more. He got the message from the threesome loud and clear. It was time to take a step back and get some sleep.

Walking over to Fi he reached down and took the pictures from her hand and dropped them on to the heap of photos currently occupying the table, then he took both of her hands into his and pulled her up and out of the sofa and into his arms.

He spoke softly while looking down into her upturned face "Unless of course you want to stay here and look at old photo's of you and Armand"

Fiona gave him one of her smiles that she knew could melt his heart and turned towards the bedroom with his hand still clutched in hers and began to walk.  
Michael called back "Night Sam. Jesse!"

Sam called out "Night you two." To himself he said "Boy, do I miss Elsa" and walked over to get one more beer before he turned in himself.

Jesse stood up and walked over towards Sam with trouble written on his face. Holding a beer out towards Jesse, as he approached Sam noticed it straight away and spoke first.

"Jesse, I know what your going to say. This whole idea of using Fiona as bait to catch this guy Armand. I am no more a fan of it than you are"

Jesse sat at the island and leaned across and took the offered beer as he replied to Sam. "We can't just sit back in Paris and let Fi and Mike take this on, Sam. These two agents...have you read their reports. I feel like they haven't a clue what they are really up against."

Sam "Yeah, I know Brother and not to mention, I would go crazy waiting to hear from those two. Look while everyone has been working an angle on Armand, I was working an angle on how to keep you and I in on this without Mike knowing...until it was too late for him to do anything about it anyway."

Jesse smiled and shook a finger in Sam's direction "I like where you are going with this, Sammy"

For the next hour before turning in Sam explained to Jesse his plan to keep them in the picture when Michael and Fi go on to take down Armand.

"


	6. Chapter 6

The lights from the small vagono slowly made their way up the slight incline of the road that led to the edge of town its driver totally unaware that the vehicle he was driving was under scrutiny and that in exactly 12 minutes he was about to lose both the truck and its valuable cargo. The Turtle, as Fiona once liked to call him back when he was just a runner for Armand with his round body, an unusually long neck that ended in an oval shaped bald head, sat at the wheel and drove with very little care as to what was going on around him and as an added element on his part, he was alone. Fi could only grin as she thought he deserved to be robbed showing such arrogance but then again Fiona knew why of course, he was working for Armand and no one would dare to take one of his loaded trucks. Armand's reputation alone in this area was enough to keep would be hijackers at bay and combine that and the fact that most of this little Greek town of 2000 was also on Armand's payroll it more than guaranteed they would not be molested by any group looking to make a quick score.  
Fi looked at her watch and stood up from her vantage point and began making her way towards the squat building that had a sign painted on its wall identifying it as the grocery store. Fi knew that more than just groceries were being sold out of this little building. Keeping to the dark shadows along the sides of the abandoned building she was using as her hiding place she began to make her way towards the alley that she knew the Turtle would be entering soon.  
She and Mike until now had been playing hide and seek with the locals. Though Gemestri was not a typical tourist location it was just a few kilometers from the main road frequented by travelers heading towards Turkey. It was this close proximity to Turkey that also made this little Greek town an ideal location for weapon smugglers like Armand. Fi and Michael had themselves driven through as lost tourists, stopping long enough at the Taverna to ask for directions. This gave them time to scout and assess then move on. Once sure they weren't followed they circled back parked the car at a train station located a kilometer outside town and then made the short hike back into town where they took up occupation of their separate vantage points to wait for the Turtle's produce truck and its five million dollar cargo. The cargo was made up of missile guidance systems and the latest in hi-tech sniper scopes. Mike explained these particular scopes if mounted on the right rifle would make the necessity of the two-man sniper team obsolete. These scopes could calculate, humidity, wind and distance everything a sniper could need to take out his target two and a half kilometers away. Normally, Fiona would been giddy with excitement about getting her hands on something like this but she knew that she was playing a very dangerous game and though Armand always had "a thing" for her, it would not be enough to protect her from Armand's anger if she were caught.

Speaking into her wireless ear piece Fi alerted Michael to the Turtle's arrival  
"Okay Michael, he's here. It looks like our diversion on the highway worked. You have about 2 minutes to be ready"

"Don't worry I have everything under control here. They're all tied up here. Now don't forget Fi we have to make sure they know it is you doing the heist we want Armand to make the next move"

"I know Michael. Ok, he is turning down the ally. It's show time"

The vagono finally reached the small alleyway that led to the back of the store, turning right into the alley, Fi could see the red tail lights as they continued down the narrow alley until they came to a stop in front of a large door, the driver kept the truck idling and honked its horn. Fiona, by now was making her way up the very alley the truck had just travelled could see the driver in the light being cast by the two large outdoor motion sensor light that had snapped on. She rolled her eyes because they were set to go on at any motion and yet, they were angled so they only lit up the immediate area at the very front of the garage, leaving the rest of the driveway in the dark. Fi had an angle on the driver and she could see the Turtle getting more impatient at the lack of instant response to his letting them know he had arrived. Little did he know his team inside were in no position to open anything at the moment. Beginning to tap at the wheel with irritation, Turtle yanked open his car door and exited the truck and approached the large metal door and started to bang on it. Cursing in Greek, the rotund man began to walk towards a smaller door to the side of the garage door.

Kostas, was angry and frustrated, his luck today had not been good. First the delay in picking up the truck and then the car accident on the freeway. Both incidences causing him to arrive hours later than he had planned. He had no doubt the fools inside were passed out from drinking and with a last look around the driveway, Kostas started to make his way to the side door to let himself in but not without giving one last kick to the large metal door. Kostas made his way to the side door and grabbed the handle to open it and as he pushed the door open and walked through the door, his last thoughts before being grabbed from behind and choked unconscious:

"Why are all of the men sitting on the floor lined up like idiots"

The loud metal banging sound caused by Kostas kicking the metal door did not garner a response from anyone inside the building but it did awaken the man, Niko who had camped out in the small storage building further down the alley. a place he had been forced to seek refuge earlier in the evening after his wife had accused him of cheating with the woman at the Taverna. Niko had partially awakened at the sound of the horn but knew the men inside the store were waiting for the Kostas to return, it was the banging sound that forced Niko into sitting up and investigating further. Peeking out the small window just above the bed, Niko could just make out the one side of the driveway and the truck that Kostas was sent to retrieve, softly to himself Niko muttered

"Fools, why are they leaving it out like that. The garage should be open by now"

Rubbing his eyes he reached for his jacket that was doubling as his blanket and at the same time swung his feet around to the floor where he slid his feet into his shoes and began to stand up. As he did so, he shrugged on his jacket and took another glance out of the window and then stopped. Rubbing his eyes once more he leaned closer into the window as he thought he saw a figure standing at the edge of the shadows just beyond the range of the flood lights. For a moment he thought maybe he was imagining things but now, he was sure of it and he could see they were now moving quickly towards the truck not being quite as careful to stay out of the light. Nikos opened the door to the storage and quickly made his way towards the intruder. Pulling out his gun as he moved and using the truck to stay on the intruders blind side, Niko advanced slowly

Fiona quietly opened the door of the truck and began to climb up into the cab when she caught a dark flicker out of the corner of her eye at the same time she heard the unmistakable sound of a hammer being pulled back.

Inside the storage garage Michael was finishing up zip tying Kostas who was slowly beginning to come around now that air was allowed to enter his lungs again. For Kostas his first reaction was one of disbelief that anyone would dare jump him like that but then it melted into anger as he watched the figure walk about his building with such arrogance watching him Kostas could not contain a laugh.

"You idiot" speaking in Greek he said with contempt. "Do you have any idea who you are robbing"

The figure clad all in black including mask continued to walk around the room checking the ties on the others then came over and squatted in front of Kostas and spoke English while waving a Glock in his face.

"Signami! I'm sorry but I don't speak Greek."

Kostas rolled slightly to get a better look at the masked figure and said in broken English. "You are dead man. The man who owns this will kill you like a pet"

Michael looked at him and rolled his eyes and said slowly as if speaking to a child. "Pet? You mean dog? Skotoso sa...san Skyli" Kostas tried to spit into Michael's face as rasped out "Yes, like dog in road"

"Ya know if I only had a drachma for each time I've heard that one" Michael had reached down and with each word he gently slapped Kostas face knowing it would irritate him even more.

As Fiona turned to look at where the sound of the hammer being pulled back came from a large menacing form came from out of nowhere and seemed to grab the figure holding the gun. Confused Fi took a step back and could see the first move made by the mysterious stranger had been to grab the gun where the hammer would have been located effectively preventing it from moving should the trigger be pulled then with a twist of the hand holding the gun, Fi next heard the unmistakable sound of a small bone breaking and before the man could let out much of a scream a second figure came up from behind and covered the would be attacker's mouth and with the same move Michael used with Kostas just moments before he wrapped him in a choke hold and held it until he became limp in his arms.

Fiona stood dumbstruck as she realized she was looking at Jesse and Sam as they dragged the limp body back into the shadows.

"Hey, Fi" Sam was the first to speak as he came back over to where Fi was standing. "Hey, look I know you would love to stand here and thank me for saving your butt...again but you better go get Michael. We gotta get out of here like now."

Jesse was next to add "Fi, I'll get the truck backed up and ready to go. I'm with Sam we have to get going. We saw some cars lights about three miles out and coming this way so we better not be here when they reach town." Fi turned to go and get Michael a million questions in her head.

Suddenly, Michael heard a commotion at the side door and he turned in time to see a figure dressed as he was come through at a hurried pace. "Fiona?"

"Time to go Michael and you will never guess who else is coming with us"

Kostas looking over at the door could not believe his ears. Fiona? That woman... he could not believe it. Kostas narrowed his eyes and could not believe his luck as he stared at the one woman whose name he would never forget. She had nearly cost him his life over 15 years ago when she almost blew him up with some C4 and now here she stands before him again. Though wearing a dark ski mask there was no doubt in his mind it was: Fiona Glenanne. He wondered if she knew who she was ripping off. Why would she be doing this to Armand? He knew this was not a spot she would have known about as it did not become a location for Armand until a few years ago, not sure what to think, Kostas could only watch as the one she called Michael trotted across the room towards Armand's former girlfriend and together the exited the building.  
As Kostas watched them go his thoughts turned to Armand and began to realize the trouble he was in, he allowed Armand's shipment to be stolen but even worse, he now has to tell him the name of the person who had taken it. Kostas began to wish the one called Michael had just killed him out right.

When Fi returned to the truck with Michael, Jesse and Sam were already seated. Sam was wedged in narrow space behind the passenger seat and with Jesse at the wheel, Sam told Fiona she had no choice but to sit on Michael's lap because the alternative would not be pretty. Fiona looked at Sam and grimaced at the thought and climbed up onto Michael's lap.

Jesse quickly put the truck and gear and drove down the alley and making a right onto the road they headed out of town using the route opposite from the one where the car lights had been coming from.

As they drove out of town towards the main highway, Michael was the first to break the silence. "Sam. Jesse." He looked over at Jesse and continued "I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about my next question but what in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Mike" Sam began

Cutting him off Michael continued "You guys are supposed to be in France with Charley. How in the hell did you guys know where we were?"

Jesse turned and looked at Michael and simply said "a tracker"

"A tracker?" Mike repeated

"Yeah, you know a tracker. We used one of Fi's that you know looks like a bullet"

Sam interrupted and continued "yeah, we figured Fi likes to carry so much ammo around that when she was packing her supplies we just added a couple of trackers. Two to resemble the ammo and one we put in your duffle. Easy Peasy!"

They continued on in the dark traveling back towards the large city of Alexandroupolis where they were to rendezvous with the MI-6 agents and put the next stage of their plan into place.

Michael for his part could not be happier that his two best friends were here with them and now part of the team. He knew they had just stirred a hornets nest and the fact that Jesse and Sam were now here as support gave Michael a sense of relief. As a foresome working together they made a formidable team. Michael could hear Sam snoring in behind his seat and he turned to look at Jesse

"You OK to drive for awhile?"

Jesse glanced at Michael. "Yeah Mike I got this. You get a few and I will let you know if I need to switch"

Michael nodded.

Fiona had curled back into Michael and had fallen asleep. Michael shifted slightly, grateful the seat he was in was wider than a standard seat. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fiona and put his head on hers and closed his eyes allowed himself some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael sat in the passenger seat of the small truck rolling in his seat slightly, Fiona still tucked into his arms, as Jesse guided it down the road away from Armand's hideout. Sam could be heard softly snoring behind his seat. Michael marveled at Sam's ability to sleep anywhere an obvious result of his SEAL training. Michael was awake but kept his eyes closed, thinking. He could feel Fi's warm breath on his neck as he went over the plan they had in place and compared it to the situation they were in now. He couldn't deny that he was extremely grateful at Jesse and Sam's arrival it had been perfect timing and it definitely saved their skins. Somehow, he had missed the guy sleeping in the storage shed down the alleyway. Mentally he kicked himself for missing such an obvious variable that needed to be included in their plans. Mike felt over all that something was not right and it wasn't the arrival of Sam and Jesse. The whole set up starting with the MI-6 agents running into Fi up to getting into the warehouse to take the truck, which in his opinion was all too easy on their part. Something was missing and Michael had a hard time figuring out what it could be. After his hundredth go around Michael gave up and opened his eyes. Moving his head slightly to look in Jesse's direction and keeping his voice low called to him.

"Jesse"

Jesse busy checking for tails or anything that might be suspicious looked over at Mike.

"Yeah?"

"You and Sam, how did you guys find us?"

"Yeah...well, that was Sam's idea. Back in Majorca he didn't like you two going off together on this without backup and neither did I. So, he came up with the idea that we pretend to take Charley to Elsa together. When in fact I followed you and Fi and Sam took Charley to Elsa." Jesse gave a slight shrug as he finished "then met me here...watching you guys"

Michael rolled his head back and looked up at ceiling of the cab and sighed.

"What..." Jesse looked over at Mike and gave a half laugh. "You upset that Michael Westen, super spy was out spied by his buddies?" Jesse looked back at the road then back at Mike. "You forget what I did at CIFA? Sam and his years as a SEAL. We know how to spy on people too you know."

Michael looked back at Jesse and smiled "yeah, you do and I am glad you did too. I can't believe I missed that guy in the shed. I think I am losing my Super-spy title."

From the back of Michael's seat he heard a deep voice in reply "Ah Mikey, don't be so hard on yourself. After all, you're retired now! Ya gotta a family. You were this close to spending your weekends drinking beer and mowing the lawn while listening to the game on the radio." Through the groan of a stretch Sam continued "and the little woman in the kitchen whipping up her best batch of homemade C4 for breakfast"

Mike smiled at Sam's comment and could only reply "Thanks Sam"

Fiona stirred in Michael's arms and turned her face to look up at him and in the little light being reflected from the dashboard Michael could just make out her sleepy eyes. He smiled. Oh, how he loved looking into Fi's eyes when they looked like this.

In a raspy voice Fiona chimed in "Call me the little woman again Sam I will invite you over for breakfast and serve you up a double stack" Michael smiled to himself, enjoying the back and forth between Sam and Fiona. Though the each got some sort of pleasure out of antagonizing one another, he knew they would do anything for each other and had proven it many times.

He returned his thoughts back to their mission and the MI-6 agents that were involved, Peter and Anne. There wasn't something quite right with the pair. Why hadn't they gone back to their Agency straight away and let them know they had found Fiona and himself? It certainly would have given them some sort of recognition within the agency and based on the limited dossier that Jesse was able to get, Michael's impression was they were low level operatives which meant they probably weren't much more than paper pushers...analysts. Maybe, they were used for field work when extra agents were needed but he doubted it was their main duty. So why not report back about their location and get some points with their superiors. Their plan to arrest Armand seemed too ambitious for just these two agents on their own.

Almost as if he knew what Michael was thinking Jesse spoke up "Yeah, ah...Mike just thought you might like to know Sammy didn't come empty handed, my contacts at CIFA, I had them check to see if they could get any additional info on our pals from MI-6 and they came through for me and I think you are going to be real interested in what we got."

Something in Jesse's tone made Michael decide on a new course of action. "Jesse, we need to find a place to hold up for a while. Do you think you can find a place to park this thing out of sight, I want to go over this plan of ours and review what you know about those two, something hasn't seemed right since the beginning"

They continued driving until they found an exit that looked like it might be a good location to keep the small cargo truck out of sight. At least, long enough for them to review the information that Jesse and Sam had and to discuss their next move without the risk of any one who may be on their trail finding them.  
Pulling up inside a small orchard with a a run down building between them and the roadway. Each of them climbed out of the truck cab and began to stretch their legs with Sam being the most dramatic while going about it.

"You know Mike, I like to keep myself limber, you know for Elsa and all" this comment drew a slight grimace from the other three "but I can't ride any farther back behind that seat"

"Yeah, sorry about that Sam but had I known you and Jesse were coming. I would have made better arrangements for our getting out of there."

"No worries Mikey." Sam just waved him off and walked back over to the truck and leaned into the cab and grabbed the crow bar that had been tucked under the seat. Shaking it in Mike's direction "I'm going to take a look at those scopes" and walked to the back of the truck.

"So Jesse, what was it that you found out about our friends from MI-6."

Jesse watched Sam walk to the back of the truck then turned back to Mike and replied.

"Well, those agents aren't quite what they portray themselves to be. Our friend Peter here, he seems to have been more in the support division of his department. Now that department would almost be the equivalent of my old job at CIFA and it looks as though he was involved with a team that had been tracking arms deals in the Indonesia area and Al-Queda-like terrorist cells."

Mike looked up at Jesse when he said this and asked "and his partner, Ann?"

Jesse paused in answering and turned to the look towards back of the truck. They began to hear sounds of Sam trying to crack the lock holding the doors closed.

Well, it turns out Ann she actually works GCHQ"

"GCQH?" Fi asked with some confusion. Before Jesse could reply to Fi's question, the sound of the lock finally giving way to Sam's brute force with the crow bar quickly followed by the ratcheting noise of the metal door rolling up into the truck reached their ears. Turning back to Fi Jesse continued.

"The Government Communications Headquarters," seeing Fi still had a confused look Jesse explained "the ones who do all the wiretapping and reading peoples emails. Anyway, she was working with a team that had been working a case against Armand..." Sam's voice interrupted Jesse's going any further.

"Uh...guys!" The hollow sound of Sam's voice coming from inside the truck drew the others to the back. When they turned the corner Sam was standing at the edge and looking down at them and continued "we may have a problem...those twelve crates, they don't exactly match the description one would expect for some sniper sites and guidance components"

All eyes adjusted to look inside the nearly empty truck and at the twelve crates resting on top of three wooden palettes in a single layer. The crates themselves were rectangular in shape about three feet by four feet and Michael's first thought as he looked was that they resembled the crates used for shipping the smaller missiles but the markings on the sides identified them as belonging to the Bank of Suisse. Sam walked over to one of the crates wedged the crow bar into the narrow gap between lid and side and began to wrench the two apart and with the sound of the screeching nails separating from wood the lid popped free, dropping the crow bar Sam used his fingers to slide the top just enough so he could get a look at the crate's contents. Letting out a low whistle he turned to where the others were standing and smiled.

"People, the Mojito's are on me tonight"

Unable to contain their own curiosity all three climbed up into the truck as Michael asked "what do you have there Sam?"

Still grinning from ear to ear Sam lowered the lid and could only reply "you gotta see this for yourself".

The gang surrounded the crate Sam had opened and he gave them each a subtle smile and lifted the lid back up and watched their faces for their reaction. They did not disappoint.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Fi was the first to react.

"How much do you think is here, Sam?" Michael asked staring.

"Mikey, I would say there are about fifty gold bars per crate each bar is probably a Kilogram and there are twelve crates. I would say there is roughly twenty-seven million, give or take."

"Wow!" Jesse said "Now I'm beginning to get it."

Michael broke his gaze away from the bars of gold and looked over at Jesse "what are you beginning to get, Jesse?

Before he could answer the phone the agents had given Fi began to ring. Fiona looked at the others and pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at Michael who just nodded at her to answer it.

"Hello"

"Ms. Glennanne, it's Anne"

"Yes, I know who it is"

"Have you let your curiosity get the best of you yet? Did you open the crates?" Anne's tone of voice was light and unconcerned. Fiona could not help but walk to the truck opening and look around Michael was close on her heels.  
She knew it would be futile to lie. "Yes, we opened a crate and it was some surprise when Michael and I looked inside"

"Yes, I am sure it was. Listen, I would love to catch up but we really must get our little party moving. We need for you and Michael to take the truck to the out skirts of the Alexandropolous Airport. There is a neighborhood of warehouses on the southern side, head there. You have two hours. I will be texting you the exact location for where we want you two to bring the truck and its contents...intact."

"All right" Fiona looked at Michael and shook her head. "Two hours that is no problem" Michael looked at Fiona and he realized the last part of the puzzle that was bugging him just fell into place.

"Ms. Glenanne, I would like to remind you that if you and Michael want to stay off of the spy network radar it would be in your best interest to make sure you arrive on time."

"Michael and I will be there" Fiona waited for some response then looked at the cellphone it was no longer connected.

Michael looked at Fi and gave a half smile. "They don't know about Sam and Jesse?"  
Fiona gave her own sly smile back as a response.

Sam spoke up and asked "what am I missing here?"

Michael looked over at Sam and then Jesse.

"We were tricked Sam. Our friends got us to do their dirty work for them. We thought we were going in to heist some military hardware to try and draw out Armand but instead we ended up robbing him and these two agents have Fi and I dead to rights and to make things worse. We now have Armand after us. It was a perfect set up."

They all turned to look back into the crate their smiles of surprise at seeing so much gold now replaced by looks of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

"I gotta say Mike, this is pretty clever." Sam said looking up at Michael. "You and Fi get blackmailed into taking the loot. Then forced into bringing it to our two friends from MI-6 and while you get Armand on your ass, they sail off into the sunset with 27 million bucks and as long as they know who you are and where you are they know you won't say a word."

Michael looked at Sam and replied "Yeah, well they don't have it yet" with that he turned and walked to the opening of the truck and looked out at the small orchard where they had taken up hiding. The sky was beginning to get lighter as the morning approached and Michael could only stare lost in thought as he tried to figure out a way to get them out of this predicament without getting killed or dragged back to some CIA holding center. From behind, Michael could hear the rest of the boxes being opened and some of the contents being placed on the deck of the truck and then it was Fiona who piled on more to their current problem.

"Michael, there are tracking devices"

Dropping his head and letting out a sigh, Michael turned to see Jesse and Fiona holding the tiny devices in their hands and replied to this latest news  
"Great! Can they be turned off?"

Jesse was closely examining the items and answered Michael "Yeah, no problem. They have little switches" and with a small twist on the surface of the tracker no bigger than a thumb drive, Jesse turned the devices in his hand off. Fiona did the same for the ones she was holding in her hands as well.

"Okay" with a sense of urgency at the change in their situation Michael began to formulate a plan and began to issue directions to the others. "We have got to move now. Sam, Jesse you two ride back here" at this Sam's face looked as though he was about to protest but Mike cut him off "Sam, it's either that or you are going to be wedged behind the passenger seat again"

"And the back it is" Sam said wisely.

Michael leaped out of the truck and turned to help Fiona down. Sam reached up to begin pulling down the door when Jesse placed his hand on his arm to stop him.  
"Mike, what's the plan?"  
"Right now, its to get out of here quickly. Because of those trackers, Armand could very well be on his way here now and we need to be somewhere else. We will head toward the meet location and go from there."

Jesse nodded and helped Sam pull the door down. Michael left the lever open and ran around to the passenger side and climbed up into the cab.  
"Lets go Fiona, get us out of here"

Fiona put the truck into gear and pulled away from their hiding place in the grove and turned down the road that would take them back to the highway leading to the Alexandropolous Airport and their meeting with Anne and Peter. As they approached the on-ramp to the highway Michael scanned their surroundings looking for any signs that they were being followed. Unfortunately, the old orchard trees lining the road were over grown and thick with foliage causing him to time his scanning of the airspace above to any gaps that occurred in between trees and it was through one of these gaps that Michael caught a glimpse of the navigation lights from a helicopter coming their way.

"Fiona we need to get out of sight, now. When you get to the tunnel of over pass pull in and stop in the center"

Fiona looked over at Michael and asked "What do you see?"

"Well, I hope it's nothing but there is a helicopter coming and I am hoping Armand is not in it but I don't believe we will be that lucky"

Fiona put her foot down on the gas pedal and pushed the truck a little more to get to the over pass and the tunnel it created underneath. Thankfully, the overpass itself was built with the local architecture in mind and it followed the contours of the land and had the rounded stone archway which led into a short tunnel that curved slightly to the left. Michael let out a sigh of relief as they entered and followed it with instructions to Fiona.

"Ok Fi, pull it as close to the center of the curve as you can get and kill the engine"

Michael hopped out of the truck when it came to a stop and walked to the center line and looked back the way they had come. By now he could hear the blades of the copter as it approached thankful for the curve but he worried that it may not be enough to keep them from being seen should the helicopter come in low at the road. Michael turned back to the truck when he heard the rear door open and turned to see Sam and Jesse looking back at him.

"Armand, in a chopper" He said softly not really sure why he did so but both nodded in understanding.

"Michael, I got a text from our friends with the location of our meet. We have only an hour and a half to be there." Michael brought his lips together in a straight line of frustration at her news. He knew that with the truck loaded down with the weight of the gold, they wouldn't be able to drive as fast as he would like but on the other hand he had to figure out a way to keep Armand from catching up with them before he was ready for him.

Michael turned to walk back in the opposite direction following the the roadway to see what was on the other side of the tunnel both for strategic reasons and out of curiosity. As he reached Fiona he froze, the unmistakable sound of the chopper was now over them and it was becoming extremely loud as it echoed through the tunnel. Hoping the truck was far enough down to be out of site of the chopper Michael turned and looked back and waited. The trees and bushes along the roadway began to move violently as the downdraft from the chopper began to hit them. Dust was kicked up making visibility and breathing more difficult Michael held his hand up trying to keep the debris from hitting his face and for a moment through squinting eyes he thought he saw a skid from the chopper drop just below the rim of the tunnel entrance. Turning to look at Fi and then at Sam who was looking around the side of the truck he motioned for them to get ready to run if he gave the signal. Then he looked back at the tunnel entrance and after a few more seconds he was relieved to see the chopper skid begin to raise back up after going as low as it could safely. By sound alone they could tell the chopper began to go back in the direction they had just come from back to the grove.  
Michael knew this was to be their only chance to get away. Afraid they might set the helicopter down and come check the tunnel on foot.

"Fiona, get the truck ready." Michael turned and continued back down the tunnel in the opposite direction from the chopper encounter and looked out of the entrance looking for anything that might help or hinder them in their efforts to get away from Armand.

As if having a prayer answered a set of lights was coming their way. Michael knew they could use that car to their advantage. Michael turned and ran back to the truck and made a motion for Fi to get out of the truck. "Fiona, a car is coming we need to stop it long enough for us to put one of those trackers on it."

"No problem" Fiona said holding up one of the trackers.

Grabbing a map that was wedged in the glove box Fiona came around to the front of their truck and they pretended to be looking at the map. At the sound of the other vehicle entering the tunnel they turned to get the attention of the driver and as the other car slowed they could see it was an older man driving in a work truck similar in style to every other work truck and with the added benefit of the back end loaded with crates and various farm implements.

Fiona flashed her biggest smile and walked over to where the driver had stopped and began to try and get help with the map as Michael worked his way to the rear and tossed a tracker into one of the many crates sitting in the bed and just as Michael was about to walk away he noticed another set of lights entering the underpass and at first he was nervous about the vehicle's intent because of the timing but he quickly relaxed when he saw that it was a convertible driven by a young woman. Now it was Michael's turn to turn on the charm and he smiled and approached the car that had come to rest behind the truck.

Leaning in while placing his hands on the car Michael tried to explain in English to the woman the reason for the delay "Sorry, we are lost and needed help" the woman behind the wheel looked up at him and seemed unimpressed by Michael's charm and started to reply in what could only be described as angry Greek.

Fiona came to his rescue by waving the map in his direction and calling to him as the truck pulled away. The woman in the car turned her attention from Michael and looked over to where Fiona stood with the waving map. Michael took this opportunity to drop the second device into the back of the convertible's rear passenger area just before the woman looked at him with contempt and placed her foot on the gas pedal and pulled away with screeching tires. Michael watched as both vehicles left the underpass and to his delight the car entered the on ramp taking the humorless woman back the way the had come and the farm truck stayed on the road and headed in the same direction Armand's chopper had gone.

Running back to the truck passenger side Michael called out to Sam and Jesse both of whom where again looking around the edge of the cargo opening "Alright, we are moving pull the door and make yourselves comfortable"  
Fiona climbed into the drivers side and wasted no time in putting the truck in gear and driving the truck out of the tunnel and then making a left onto the on ramp and in the direction of Alexandropolous Airport.

"So now what, Michael?" Fiona looked over at Michael as he was again looking for a tail by either air or land.

"Now we get to the meet location with the agents. We are going to drop Jesse and Sam off before we get there and they are going to be our backup" He turned to look at Fiona and held up another tracker and continued "and Armand doesn't know it yet but he is going to be part of our back up as well."


End file.
